Ser humano
by Nenet Kagugil
Summary: Cuando Rafael se convierte en humano durante unos días, no pierde la oportunidad de aprovecharlo con la chica que le gusta.


_toc, toc, toc._

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Kim dejó el móvil en aquella mesita de noche vieja y desgastada de su improvisada recámara, y fue hacia la puerta.

Había conocido a las tortugas unos meses atrás cuando, estando en una salida de chicas con April, el Clan del Pie atacó. Las tortugas tuvieron que involucrarse estando ella presente, así que habían tenido que contarle toda la historia sobre su existencia y los problemas enemigos.

La verdad, no se arrepentía. Si bien se metió en muchos problemas por aquellos chicos mutantes, también consiguió muy buenos amigos... y no sólo eso. Y es que una enojadiza tortuga mutante llamada Rafael se había acercado mucho a Kim, hasta el punto en el que se puede decir que estaba enamorado de ella.

La chica no era de menos y también gustaba de él. La naturaleza impulsiva y de _chico malo_ de la tortuga de bandana roja era algo que le atraía y, no menos importante, le ponía _cachonda._ Abrió la puerta y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Rafael. Eran altas horas de la noche y Kim no sabía si sentirse preocupada por si algo había ocurrido. Él nunca había hecho esto antes. Bueno, es que nunca se había quedado en las alcantarillas antes a dormir.

Ese día las tortugas tomaron una pastilla, inventada obviamente por Donnie, con la que podrían tomar forma humana durante unos días. El objetivo era el salir de fiesta durante el cumpleaños de April y que viviesen y disfrutasen de la vida adolescente humana. Al acabar la celebración, las tortugas le arreglaron una habitación para que pudiese pasar la noche allí y no tener que volver a su casa que estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad.

El Rafael humano que estaba enfrente de ella, adelantó unos pasos hasta entrar en la habitación. Estaba nervioso; se le veía en su rostro y en sus manos temblorosas. Si bien su forma humana era terriblemente _sexy_ , esa nueva actitud le hizo parecer adorable.

-Ocurre algo malo? - le preguntó Kim.

Rafael soltó una risa nerviosa y miró hacia abajo con las mejillas coloradas.

-Emm, n-no - tartamudeó - Es sólo que.. me p-preguntaba s-si... Joder, esto iba a ser diferente.

El chico se puso aún más sonrojado a ser posible. Se peinó su cabello corto castaño hacia atrás mientras se mordía el labio, pensando en lo que iba a decir.

-Rafael, en serio, te pasa algo? Quieres que llame a alguien?

-NO! - gritó negando con sus manos. Di un pequeño salto del susto y él se dio cuenta.- Es decir.. N-no hace falta... Es sólo que..

\- Joder, Rafael, dilo ya. Me estoy agobiando.

-Está bien, está bien.

Cerró los ojos y espiró fuerte, inflando su musculado pecho cuya vista era más que dichosa para Kim, luego espiró despacio. Abrió sus ojos, decidido.

-Pensé en hacer esto de otra manera. Pensé en no hacer tanto el ridículo como lo he hecho- dijo y rió un poco-, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Bueno, yendo al grano: ambos sentimos algo de química uno por el otro, no? No es algo que sólo yo haya notado, y lo sabes.

Kim se sonrojó furiosamente. Era verdad; sus hermanos y April habían notado que ambos disfutaban de su compañía mutua y que se miraban de manera diferente que al principio. Todo eso, obviamente, trajo motivos de burlas para ambos que acababan con un Rafa furioso y muy sonrojado, y una Kim del color de la bandana de su enamorado.

-Por tanto -siguió-, me preguntaba si querrías aprovechar de esa química y de que soy humano conmigo. Esta noche.

Kim entrelazó todo y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Sabía a qué se refería con _aprovechar,_ y la idea no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

Hubo un silencio prolongado durante unos segundos en los que Rafa utilizó para pensar en qué decir si llegase a darle un rechazo la chica. Ambos estaban incómodos, y Rafa había perdido aquella confianza que anteriormente recuperó.

-E-em, si n-no quieres no pasa nad-

-En realidad, si. Me gustaría.

Kim juró haber visto como los ojos del chico cambiaban para convertirse en un pozo lleno de lujuria.


End file.
